


mode of ... [ longest ]

by RenTDankworth



Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [25]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Erogurotober, Erogurotober2019, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Thighs, thigh fucking, thigh job
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Es una rutina que han implementado a lo largo de los años, cuando saben que Kise está demasiado estresado.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564330
Kudos: 4





	mode of ... [ longest ]

Es una rutina que han implementado a lo largo de los años, cuando saben que Kise está demasiado estresado y necesita liberar endorfinas, serotonina y dopamina para bajar sus niveles de cortisol.

Aomine comprende que Kise no solo vive de su bonito rostro ni de su deslumbrante sonrisa, también vive de lo bien que su cuerpo sea capaz de adaptarse a las complicadas y casi imposibles poses para modelar, y que tener un dolor de espalda y culo durante todo el día es algo perjudicial. Ya ha pasado por ese momento y jura nunca más repetir ese error porque vaya que Kise tiene la mano pesada y no quiere pasar otra semana de burlas de Kagami por su ojo amoratado, muchas gracias.

Así que recurren a _eso._ A un muy buen y delicioso _thigh job_ porque _Dios mío,_ las piernas de Ryōta son demasiado perfectas y el roce de sus penes se siente tan bien que es inevitable no tener por lo menos dos rondas esa noche.

Y a Daiki no le importa, en lo absoluto, no poder tener sexo anal como de costumbre, pues se ha acostumbrado a que los muslos de Kise le aprieten con fuerza, y no es como si en cuestión de placer hubiera gran diferencia.

De hecho, Aomine podría atreverse a decir que prefiere follar así. Por más que hace años no pensara de la misma forma.


End file.
